


Stuck

by pasteldanhowells



Series: pff bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dan Howell, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan becomes pregnant, and is desperate for a job. He needs money for the baby. Then, he gets a job at Phil’s company. It’s not the ideal job, but Dan’s desperate at this point.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pff bingo 2019: filled for the prompt ‘pregnancy!’

Dan takes a deep breath as he stands outside the boss’s office. He’s about to be interviewed for a job, and he desperately hopes that all goes well today. Dan’s willing to do anything at this point, with being over a month pregnant and having absolutely no one to help him with the baby.

No thanks to the father of the baby not wanting anything to do with him or the baby, and his family having kicking him out years ago after learning about Dan’s special ability to carry children.

“Daniel Howell?” A blonde woman calls after opening the door to the office. “He’s ready for you.”

“Thank you,” Dan mumbles as he starts to walk into the office, but the woman quickly stops him.

“Eye contact is important, if you want to get a job. You must be nervous,” she begins. “Hope it goes well.”

Dan’s eyes widen slightly as he stares at the woman, before slowly nodding. “Th- Thank you,” he says, and mentally kicks himself for stuttering before walking into the office. He looks up and sees Phil Lester, the man he’s heard so much about since applying to work at this company. Dan knows that he’s rich, and is known to be a perfectionist and quite strict. Dan’s slightly terrified of this man already.

The man looks up and smiles when he sees Dan. “Thank you, Louise. Please have a seat, Daniel,”

Dan hesitates before walking over and sitting down in one of the seats in front of Phil’s desk.

“I’m Phil. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Daniel,” Phil reaches over and shakes Dan’s hand.

“You as well. Thank you for seeing me today,” Dan says, remembering to make eye contact with Phil.

“Of course. Well, I hear you’re looking for a job today, yes? Why do you want to work at my company?” Phil asks, folding his arms on the desk as he looks up at Dan.

Dan bites his lip nervously. “I’ll be honest,” he begins. “I’m looking for a job anywhere. I need the money. Not only for me, but for my child that will be here in just a few short months.”

“Oh, you’re expecting a child?” Phil asks, the news surprising him.

Dan slowly nods. “I’m- I’m one month pregnant. Yes,”

“You’re pregnant?” Phil asks, his eyes widening as he stares at Dan. “I’ve heard of people like you, but never met a man who has the ability to carry a child. This certainly does change things.”

“Mr. Lester, please,” Dan begins as he takes a deep breath. “I know I’m pregnant and it makes things a little difficult, but I promise I’m willing to work hard just as much as the next man. I’d honestly hate to beg, but I’m desperate for a job at this point, and so far, you’re the only one who’s been willing to see me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is that because of your pregnancy?” Phil asks curiously.

“Yes,” Dan mumbles, slowly nodding. “Nobody really wants to hire a man who’s pregnant, do they?”

Phil chuckles, and then he looks down at the papers in front of him, and sighs softly. “I’ll be honest, Dan... I don’t have a lot of job positions open right now that won’t affect your pregnancy. But, um, how about this, I’ve kind of been thinking of getting an assistant lately. Things have been quite busy for me at the office. Would you be interested in something like this at all? We’ll have to start out low on the pay.”

Dan quickly nods his head. “Yes, of course. That would be terrific. I’ll take it,” he says.

Phil smiles. “Alright then, you’re hired. Can you start tomorrow?”

“Yes. Just give me a time, and I’ll be here,” Dan assures him, trying to hide his excitement.

It may just be a personal assistant job, but he’s getting paid for it. Dan hopes after he gives birth, that maybe Phil will promote him to a better position at the company if he shows that he can do the work. But, for now, Dan’s willing to be a personal assistant just for a few months in order to make money.

Phil gives Dan the time that he needs to come in the next morning.

So, of course, when Phil says seven o’clock in the morning, Dan shows up at six thirty, surprising Phil.

“Dan, I told you seven,” Phil chuckles when he sees Dan waiting outside the office building.

Dan blushes as he looks up at Phil, slowly nodding. “I- I know, but I was paranoid about being late. So, um, I figured that instead of being late, I’d show up early. Better to be early than late, right?”

“You do have a point,” Phil nods, and then he unlocks the door, allowing Dan to walk inside first. “Excited? Today must be a big day for you.” He looks over at Dan with a smile.

“Yes, very. Thank you so much for the opportunity Mr. Lester,” Dan says.

“Oh, please. Don’t call me Mr. Lester. I’d much rather you just call me Phil instead,” Phil tells him.

Dan blushes and slowly nods. “Yes. Understood,”

“You already know where my office is, so that makes things easier. That’s probably where you’ll be spending most of your time while you’re pregnant, just in case I need anything from you, and I’d rather you be close to me in case anything happens,” Phil explains as they walk up to the elevator.

“Oh, w- we’re taking the elevator?” Dan asks nervously.

“Do you have a fear of elevators?” Phil asks, frowning slightly as he looks over at Dan.

“Kind of,” Dan admits. “I prefer taking the stairs, if I’m being honest. But, you’re here…”

“That’s right. Trust me, Dan. We’ve never once had an accident with our elevators. You’re in safe hands,” Phil assures him, before pressing the button, and allowing Dan to walk into the elevator first.

Dan takes a deep breath as he leans against the wall, trying not to think scary thoughts.

“You really are afraid of elevators, aren’t you?” Phil asks as he watches Dan curiously and carefully.

Dan slowly nods, keeping his eyes closed. “Just don’t trust them,” he mumbles. “So, now that I’m pregnant, it makes things even worse. I don’t want to put my baby in any type of danger.”

“I promise I won’t make you take the elevator again,” Phil says with sincerity in his voice.

Dan opens his eyes as he looks over at Phil, unable to help the smile that forms on his face. “Thanks,”

Phil can’t help but watch Dan. He feels so attached to this man already, and he’s only just met him, and barely knows anything about him except that he has the ability to carry. Phil wants to get to know him, and protect him at all costs. After all, Dan’s gone through so much to get this job.

“Here we are,” Phil says as they walk into his office. “I’ll have a desk put in for you, but for now you’ll have to settle with the couch. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have everything you need to be comfortable.”

“Sir, you don’t have to go through so much trouble,” Dan says, frowning slightly.

Phil waves him off.. “No worries. I don’t mind at all. Besides, I want to help as much as I can, I mean… you’re going to be helping me, so it’s only fair that I help you in return, correct?” He grins at Dan.

Dan shakes his head fondly at Phil. “You’re absolutely ridiculous,” he says. “Is it too soon to quit this job?”

Phil laughs. “Hey, we’re going to be spending a lot of time together so get used to my ridiculousness!

Now, you have a seat on the couch. I have to go do a few things first before we get you started,”

Dan nods, and watches as Phil walks out of the office. He looks around for a second, and notices how big and cozy the office is. Phil definitely makes a lot of money with this company of his. He sighs, and then he walks over to the couch and sits down. He gently rests his hand on his little bump, and smiles softly.

“Things will get better, little one. I promise,” Dan whispers.

Luckily, things did get better for Dan after he starts working at Phil’s company. Things are slow at first, with just being Phil’s assistant. But, he actually learns to love the job for what it is. He’s pregnant after all, so there isn’t much he can do, and he understands Phil’s reasons for not giving him a lot of work to do.

Dan sighs as he walks into the building. It’s only ten in the morning, and he’s already ready to go home. Traffic is terrible which causes him to be late for work, and he encounters a judgemental mean old lady on the way to work as well. Dan’s encountered a lot of judgemental people since becoming pregnant.

“Oh, Dan!”

Dan nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears someone shout his name. He looks over and sees Chris, another employee of Phil’s. Dan knows that he does maintenance.

“Oh, wait… nevermind. I shouldn’t. Phil would kill me if I allowed you to lift anything,” Chris mumbles.

“Well, Phil isn’t here right now, is he? What do you need?” Dan asks, walking over to Chris.

“Some mail to deliver for Phil. I just saw you walk in and figured you were heading up there,”

“I am heading up there actually,” Dan nods. “I’m only five months pregnant. How much is it?” Dan asks, already knowing that Phil will probably yell at him later for lifting anything remotely heavy. But, Dan’s just not going to let his pregnancy stop him from doing work.

“Well, it’s just one box. Are you sure?” Chris asks, grabbing the box from the floor.

“I’m sure,” Dan takes the box from Chris. “See? It’s not even heavy. If Phil says anything to you, just say that I was being a stubborn idiot. Which is true. See ya, Chris.” He turns around and starts heading towards the stairs. But, he quickly stops and looks down at the box in his hands. It’s one box, but he also doesn’t want to walk up all those stairs with a box in his hands. It’s only slightly heavy for him to carry. So, it’s better to be safe than sorry. He hesitates, before heading over to the elevator.

Dan presses the button, and he nervously walks into the elevator when it opens. Dan hates elevators, and he hasn’t used one since his first day with Phil. He presses the floor number. The elevator starts moving, but Dan yelps when the elevator suddenly stops. Dan looks over towards the door with wide eyes.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Dan cries, panic instantly rising in him.

Dan looks around, before spotting the emergency call button, which he instantly presses.

“Hello, sir or ma’am. You’ve pressed the emergency button. Is everything alright?” The woman asks, and Dan instantly recognizes the voice to belong to Louise.

“No, I’m not al-fucking-right, Louise. The fucking elevator is broken!” Dan shouts, throwing his arms up.

“Dan?” Louise exclaims. “Oh my God. Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine, just panicking. I walked onto the elevator and it stopped moving,” Dan tells her.

“Okay, just stay calm, alright? I’ll send Chris over. He’ll be able to fix it and help you out,” Louise says.

“Wait- Louise, will you please stay on the phone with me?” Dan asks with panic, resting his forehead against the elevator as he tries to calm himself down, but he’s breathing heavily. “I- I just hate elevators, and the one bloody time I decide to step on by myself, the elevator decides to stop working!”

“Oh, Dan. Of course. Why would you use the elevator if you hate them, then?”

“Because I didn’t feel like carrying this box of mail Chris gave me to walk up to Phil’s office,” Dan says.

“Chris should have taken it up himself. The lazy oaf,” Louise grumbles. “Hold on while I call for him.”

“And, please don’t say anything to Phil about this. He’ll absolutely chew me out for this!” Dan whines.

Louise chuckles. “You know very well that he’s going to find out anyways,”

Dan only has to wait for a couple of moments before Chris finally shows up. The elevator is cracked open slightly so that Dan can talk to Chris through it. “Chris, I’ve never been more happy to see you,”

“Mate, I’m so sorry this happened to you. I know how much you hate elevators,”

“Let’s not talk about that right now,” Dan whines. “Just get me the fuck out of here. I’m fucking panicking, and now my baby is in danger. I just need to get out of here.” He holds onto his bump protectively.

“Don’t worry. I’ve dealt with this before. We’ll have you out in no time,” Chris tries to assure him.

“Dan?”

Dan groans the second he hears Phil’s voice. Great, now he’s in big trouble.

“Go ahead, Phil. Tell me what a big fucking dumbass I am for taking the elevator,” Dan grumbles.

“Actually, I was going to tell you that you are a dumbass for offering to carry that box of mail,” Phil says. “But, you’re right about the elevator too. You should have just called me for help.”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Just get me out of the elevator!” Dan cries, pounding on the door.

“Babe, don’t do that. You have to remain calm. Chris went to go get help,” Phil says calmly.

Dan closes his eyes, and tries taking deep breaths. Listening to Phil’s voice keeps him calmed down.

Forty minutes later, Dan finds himself sitting down on the floor in the corner, curled up. Phil’s spent the entire time there with him, despite having an entire company to run.

Then, the doors finally open.

Dan gasps, and sees Phil run into the elevator.

“Dan!” Phil exclaims, carefully pulling Dan up from the floor, and guiding him out of the elevator. “Holy shit. I was so fucking worried about you-” He wraps his arms around Dan and pulls him into a hug.

Dan whimpers as he buries his face in Phil’s chest, hugging him. “I’m never using an elevator again!”

Phil chuckles, gently kissing Dan’s forehead. “Idiot. This is why I don’t want you carrying things,”

“Just wanted to help,” Dan mumbles, pouting as he looks up at Phil.

Phil sighs softly as he stares at Dan, and now he desperately wants to kiss Dan right then and there, but he knows that now isn’t the time. Especially when Dan’s in such a panicked state from the elevator mess.

“We should get you to a doctor. Make sure everything is alright with the baby, yeah?” Phil suggests.

“Phil, I’m fine. Honestly, there’s no reason-” Dan begins to object.

“It’s too late, I’m going to call the doctor-” Phil says as he pulls out his phone.

“Thank goodness you’re okay!” Chris exclaims as he runs up to Dan and Phil. “Are you okay, Dan? Here, I grabbed some water for you just in case. You were stuck in there for a long time.”

“Thank you,” Dan says as he takes the water bottle from Chris. “I’m fine. I promise.”

“You’re an idiot too, Chris. You and I are having a talk later, mister,” Phil warns, glaring at Chris.

“Phil,” Dan sighs and shakes his head. “Whatever. I’m just glad to be out of that fucking elevator.”


End file.
